An Unlikely Love
by TheStuPidGirl
Summary: Hitomi is a woman with unordinary powers. She is soon met by Rin who is lost. Rin is looking for Sesshomaru adn Hitomi agrees to help her. When Hitomi mets Sesshomaru she seems to fall in love. Is this love or is it unrequited? Please R


**I do not own Sesshomaru or Rin or any other InuYasha caracters!**  
  
Before I get to the story I should list a small vocabulary for those that do not know certain Japanese words. I hope this will help you understand the story better! In order in which they enter the story.  
**Sengoku Jidai Era**: 'Warring States' era of Japan lasting from 1467 to 1568 AD  
**Kimono**: Clothing.  
**Kidochi**: Type of large knives.  
**Kunai:**A very convenient tool and a weapon for ninja. It looks like a spearhead with a short grip, about 30cm length. It serves as a knife, a gimlet, a shovel, a small hammer, and a throwing dagger. It can be compared to an army knife today. As a thrown weapon, it was much more powerful than a shuriken.  
**Shuriken:** The word shuriken means "a dagger hidden in a palm," so all daggers small enough to hide in a palm were called by this name. They have many variety in their shape and usage. Some are starlike shaped, and thrown with spin. Some other are needlelike shaped, and thrown just like a throwing dagger. Though a shuriken can hardly penetrate armor protection, it was enough because ninja threw it at unarmed target mainly. Venom was used with shuriken normally.  
**Yukata**: Bathing kimono, also worn during the summer. It is thin fabric.  
**Obi**: A sash which wraps around the waist to hold the Kimono in place. The Obi's width usually depends on the age of the person.  
**Yukai**: Demon

CHAPTER ONE: A Strange Meeting

It had been a beautiful day. The trees were full of green leaves. The villages seemed to be full of people. It almost seemed like the prime of the Sengoku Jidai era. The sun had just gone down leaving the world in total darkness. It was a new moon. The birds had quieted down for the night, along with every other animal. It seemed almost still except for the breeze, which moved its way slowly through the trees and blades of grass.

Through the forest was a small lake. It was rather large and the color was a perfect blue. The water lay still, untouched. Sitting beside the lake was a young woman, so it seemed. She was wearing a black kimono. There were slits on both sides of the kimono, which went clear to about the woman's hips. On her each of her thighs was a small sheath which went around her thigh. Each sheath held a kidochi at the side of her thigh. These weapons seemed to be the only one visible. To the front of the woman's thigh were a couple kunai. To the back were thick needle shuriken. She had long black hair, which stopped about mid back. She seemed to be looking into the reflection of the water. Her face was pale and thin. She had green eyes. Not the normal green they looked more phantom. Her eyes seemed to show no emotions, except for fear and loneliness. She placed a thin finger into the water, seeming to erase her refection.

She didn't seemed bothered to be alone in this place. The area was serene and peaceful. She brought her finger back onto her lap to meet the other. The woman let out a small sigh and silently stood up. She was still looking to water, but was suddenly disturbed by a small voice, which came from behind her.  
"You look sad... are you okay?" It was a tiny girl.

She turned around facing the small girl. The tiny girl had long black hair, which looked as though it hadn't been brushed in a while. She had big, curious brown eyes. The young girl was also wearing a kimono, and like the woman's it too was light, almost like a yukata. The kimono was white and orange in some sort of weird checkered pattern. Around her waist was a small green obi. She was wearing no shoes. She seemed happy.  
"I always look sad. No need to worry yourself." The woman spoke. Her voice was soft, gentle, like the wind. It held a feminine quality to it.  
"Why do you always look sad?" The girl asked her.

The woman looked to the child with a curious glace. She was surprised that she had not run away. Everyone did, once they peered into her eyes. There was some sort of weird occurrence, which seemed to take place once anyone looked into her eyes. They often became paralyzed with their utmost fears or they were overwhelmed with the woman's memories, not everyone could this happen to. It mostly happened to humans, some youkai, and young ones. She turned back to the lake looking at her own reflection again.  
"My name is Rin." The tiny girl stated.  
"Rin..." The woman tested the name out for herself. "Rin, why don't you flee?" She asked  
"Why would I flee?" Asked Rin.

The woman turned around, her green eyes began to glow. It was hypnotizing in a sense, the way the moon made her beautiful face even paler than it was originally, and the soft green glow, which illuminated from her eyes.  
"Because I am a youkai." The woman said.

The little girl looked to her face, but was not scared. She gave the woman a toothy grin and began to step closer. The woman was a little surprised that her eyes had not filled the tiny girl with fear.  
"Why would I run? Youkai don't frighten me... I'm more afraid of bandits." Rin said.  
"Brave girl..." The woman turned back around, the glowing had stopped and her eyes were back to their normal green color.

The woman sat down, looking into the lake. She was suddenly met with the reflection of the young girl behind her. The girl moved in beside her and sat down. The woman looked to Rin.  
"What is your name?" Rin asked.  
The woman thought for a moment, thinking if she should tell this young girl what her name was, then decided it wouldn't do any harm. "My name is Hitomi."

Hitomi was quite curious why this young girl didn't fear youkai. She then began to wonder why a young girl like this was out in the dark by herself.  
"Rin... Why are you here by yourself? Out here in the darkness."  
"I got lost... I'm trying to find Lord Sesshomaru. I know he's looking for me. He's probably worried about me." Rin said with a childish glow.  
"I see." Hitomi stated.  
"I was attacked by a wolf pack. Lord Sesshomaru saved me." Rin smiled at Hitomi.  
"He sounds like a nice guy." Hitomi sighed slightly, her eyes moving back to her reflection on the lake.  
"He won't let bad things happen to me."

It was starting to get late. Hitomi could smell the changing in the air, which notified that the night was half over. She looked to Rin, who gave a big yawn. She could tell that the small human girl was very tired.  
"Rin, you should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow I will help you find this Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin nodded and moved so that she was laying on the ground. She stretched a bit then placed her arms under her head and closed her eyes. She was asleep almost instantly. Hitomi looked down at the young girl. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Most people do. Hitomi felt herself tire slightly. She knew that if anything were to come she would wake quickly. She lay down beside Rin. For some reason the small girl interested her, Rin seemed to bring out the sense to protect her in Hitomi. Hitomi closed her eyes and feel asleep shortly after.


End file.
